


Two Sided Coin

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Talk, I REGRET NOTHING, Jack and Rhys fuck in a closet, Jack the sex addict, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Rhys the nymphomanic, plot what plot?, quicky, really its just an excuse for them to bang, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Jack is a sex addict. Rhys is a nymphomaniac. They meet at group counseling. Thank god there's a broom closet nearby.





	Two Sided Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post of mine wondering about Jack and Rhys meeting in group counseling and basically Jack being a sex addict and Rhys being a nymphomaniac and all the things that would happen (sex. sex is what happens).

Counseling. Correction, group counseling. It wasn’t something Jack ever expected to find himself in, but well, who knows what life held?

“My name is Jack and I’m, uh, I’m a sex addict.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Hi Jack,” the crowd repeated.  Jack tried not to grimace.

The man leading the small group, a speckled and balding fellow in his late fifties wearing a ‘my name is Frank’ name tag, nodded. “Welcome Jack. Is there anything you want to share with the group?”

Jack paused, skimming his gaze across the huddled figures. So far one guy was addicted to Mountain Dew and at risk of losing his foot, another guy was addicted to collecting highway cones, a third was addicted to licking dog hair. All of them had been sent there due to court appointed counselors, or in Jack’s case, as part of condition for the divorce of his second wife. If he didn’t attend, didn’t share like it was kindergarten, he’d lose half his shares in his company and there was no way he was letting that rat of a woman take what he’d worked most of his life to get.

So, he had to place nice.

“Well, uh, I have a daughter. She’s smart, planning to go to art college so there’s no way I can retire anytime soon,” a few men Jack’s age chuckled knowingly. He shrugged. “I’m a programmer. I lead a very boring life.”

“Except for the sex,” Mountain Dew chimed in, a man in his early twenties who insisted on wearing a fedora indoors.

“Yeah, except the sex,” Jack’s lips quirked.

“Have you thought on why you do it? The actions that lead to it?” Frank said gently.

Jack wrinkled his nose before he sighed. He looked down at his large hands, rubbing the callouses that covered his knuckles so he didn’t have to see the others staring at him. “I’ve, uh, I’ve see a few shrinks over the years. Mostly for anger management. They say it all stems with my mom. She worked a stripper and escort, so you know, I guess I use sex for affection or whatever, but I do it a lot.” Jack cleared his throat.

“That’s a lot of awareness of the situation,” Frank soothed.

“Yeah, well, it was a fucked up childhood, I tell you that,” Jack muttered. When it became clear he wasn’t going to say anything else, Frank cleared his throat.

“We have a new member tonight as well, Rice?”

“Rhys.”

 Jack glanced towards the voice, frowning slightly as he noticed the man sitting two people away from him. He was tall with semi-stylish hair and wearing jeans and a hoodie. He was the youngest, maybe the same age as Mountain Dew. He was pretty with warm brown hair and oddly enough, a blue and brown eye.

“Would you like to introduce yourself, Rhys? Share a bit about yourself?” Frank offered.

“Ummm, I, sort of… I guess it’s like Jack’s?” Rhys struggled, suddenly blushing faintly.

“You’re a sex addict?” Frank’s eyebrows raised.

“Um, no, not quite, my doctor said the term would be Nymphomaniac.” Rhys nodded, eyes bright.

Jack stared. He could feel a laugh building in his chest. What were the chances? He pressed his thumb nail into the palm of his hand to restrain the cackles. A sex addict and a nymphomaniac in the same room? What were the chances?

“Nymphomaniac—“ Frank blinked startled and Rhys started talking, his hands wringing in his lap.

“So, yeah, I’m addicted to sex, I want it like twenty four hours and I like sex but I really like cock. Like, I love being on my knees or my back, a dirty alley or the back of the car, I don’t care, I went to this glory hole in Houston? And it was like the best—”

“Rhys!” Frank cleared his throat and Rhys stopped, before he blushed crimson. “Getting back on track, have you considered why you like doing these things?”

Rhys slowly blinked, his eyes skirting around the room before he glanced at Jack and Jack smirked, the corner of his lips twitching upward. Rhys looked back at Frank.

“I really like sex?”

Jack burst out laughing. Rhys’ voice was so soft yet sure. It was a fantastic moment. The rest of the group chuckled while Frank huffed in frustration and called for a ten minute break to settle things back down.

Jack shook his head and got up, heading for the coffee and snack table. He poured himself a cup and stepped back, watching as Highway Cones pulled Frank aside and spoke to him while Mountain Dew made a beeline for the snacks. The rest of the group broke into smaller groups, chatting quietly.

“Um, hi.”

Jack glanced to the side and saw Rhys standing a few feet away and rubbing the back of his neck like he had a crick in it.

“Hey kid,” Jack mused. “That was some sharing.”

Rhys blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. He looked at the rest of the group and bit the bottom of his lip before he shyly glanced at Jack.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. But what you did, sharing your mom’s story and stuff, that took guts.”

“Hmm mmm,” Jack leaned against the wall, watching Rhys fidget worse and worse. He kept glancing at the others then flicking his gaze up at Jack, the clock, then repeating the cycle over and over. “Is there anything else you want to say, Cupcake?” Jack dropped his voice like the way he knew skittish young things liked it and he smiled widely when Rhys looked up at him with wide eyes, his breathing quickening.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Rhys whispered, stepping closer.

“Yeah? You gotta spell it out. Need to know there’s no misunderstanding,” Jack purred, dipping his head so he was whispering the words to Rhys.

“Do you want to go fuck in the hall closet?”

Blunt. Jack could appreciate it. He finished his coffee and placed the paper cup on the table. He ran his gaze over the crowd before he moved closer to Rhys.

“Lead the way.” Jack hissed.

Rhys smiled secretly, his plump lips pressed together as he turned on his heel and walked around out of the room with Jack hot behind him.

It was down the corner and to the left and it barely fit them both but Rhys opened the door and Jack shoved him into it. Rhys gasped, turning around only for Jack to grab a handful of his sweater and drag him into a hot kiss. He was soft, supple, and as he moaned into the kiss, grinding against Jack’s thigh, he knew he was in trouble.

“You got lube?” Jack breathed, breaking apart and reaching for the waist of Rhys’ jeans and unbuckling his belt and lowering his zipper.

“Already done,” Rhys whined into the kiss.

Jack pulled back, eyeing Rhys. “You already been fucked tonight, sweetheart?”

Rhys shook his head, his lips shiny as he kissed a line along Jack’s neck and ran his hands down to grope Jack’s filling erection through his jeans.

“No, but I like to be ready if someone wants to have a little fun on the train or bathroom,” Rhys whispered.

Jack grunted as he finally dropped Rhys’ pants to the floor. “You’re quite the slut, aren’t you?”

Rhys moaned at the words. He turned away abruptly, placing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs, bending slightly at the waist. He looked over his shoulder at Jack. “Come on, fuck me, please?”

“Who am I to say no?” Jack groaned. He lowered his fly and pulled his cock out, jerking it twice and liking the way Rhys pouted at the sight, wiggling his hips in offering. Jack spat on to his hand and covered his cock before he rubbed the head against Rhys’ slick and puckered hole. Fuck the kid was prepared. Jack pushed in the head, groaning at the tightness, his hands falling to Rhys’ hips and holding the man still as he slowly worked his cock into the wet warmth.

Rhys bowed his head, moaning happily. Little whispers of ‘ _yes, yes, yes_ ’ slipped past his lips.

Jack tightened his hold on Rhys’ hips and slowly withdrew before he thrust back in and Rhys cried out, his voice carrying in the small room. Jack let go of one hip and clamped his hand over Rhys’ mouth, leaning to press against the other mans curved back. Without a word, he started thrusting, tightening his hold, and smiling as Rhys moaned helplessly beneath his hand.

The air filled with the sound of slapping and skin against skin, Jack’s groans and Rhys’ plaintive whines. Rhys reached down, fisting his own erection and Jack buried his face in his hair, breathing in shampoo and something like cinnamon. He felt Rhys reach his orgasm first, the man stilling before a low moan spilled past Jack’s fingers and his body tightened on him.

Jack came soon after, thrusting in as deep as he could and filling the tight ass with his cum, his panting breaths sounding like thunder in the small closet.

Rhys licked his lips, tempting a glance over his shoulder at Jack. He smiled as Jack slowly withdrew his softening dick and reached back, sliding a finger into his gaping hole.

“You liked that, cupcake?” Jack purred, tucking his cock back into his pants.

Rhys nodded, shifting his legs and shallowly fucking himself on them.

Jack licked his lips. “You want to come back to my place and let me fuck you a few times? Maybe see if I can’t do something to treat that nymphomania of yours?”

Rhys paused, his fingers buried in his ass. He turned his wide brown and blue eye to Jack. “Think you could cure me?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but you ain’t leaving my house without being well fucked.” Jack purred.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Rhys grinned, pulling his fingers out and holding his ass open, shivering as Jack’s cum finally started to drip out of him and down his ass and balls.

“Oh yeah, this is going to be perfect.” Jack grinned. Who knew counseling could be so therapeutic?

 


End file.
